Third Time's a Charm
by awake to chase a dream
Summary: Belldom fanfic, Matt and Dom go home after getting caught in the rain. Just a one off from my Livejournal :


**Just a short Teen!Muse story, they're younger than I usually write them, as they're only 14 :3 Hope you enjoy!**

"So you finally let your mom take you to the hairdressers?" Dom grinned, ruffling Matt's now short brown hair.  
>"Had to, someone confused me for a girl last week." he scowled.<br>"Don't worry, it looks cool. Mine's getting a bit long now." he ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
>"But you donn't look like a girl yet, and it suits you."<br>"Yes, yes, both your's hair looks good, but can you solve the equation?" their maths teacher snapped.  
>The boys giggled and shook their heads.<p>

"I told you it was going to rain." Matt said, as they walked through the downpour.  
>"No, you asked me if I thought it was going to rain." Dom corrected.<br>"Either way you were wrong."  
>"It's not so bad..." he took a running jump into a puddle.<br>"You're insane."  
>"What? We're soaked anyway, we should try and have fun."<p>

Matt bit his lip, thinking then jumped into a massive puddle, splashing everywhere. They spent the rest of the journey jumping in all the puddles they came across.  
>When they got back to Dom's house, they dropped their stuff in the hallway and went into the living room.<br>"I see you're enjoying your time of school. Aren't you meant to be sick?" Dom raised his eyebrows at his older sister, who was on the couch watching a DVD and stuffing her face with cake.  
>"I am sick. I'm just making the best of a bad situation. Hey, Matt. You look wet. "<br>"Hi, Elly. You have cake on your face." Matt replied, grinning.  
>She wiped her face "Did I get it?"<br>"No. What are you watching?"

She looked at the screen for a moment "Angus, Thongs And Perfect Snogging. It's cool, have you seen it?"  
>The boys looked at her, then at each other and burst out laughing. They went upstairs to dry off.<p>

Matt sat in front of Dom, leaning back to rest against his shins "What a stupid name for a film."  
>"The amount of times I've been made to sit and watch it, it's a stupid name for a stupid, girly film."<br>"It's had an effect on you, clearly, because you're doing my hair for me."  
>"Shut up... Matt, have you ever kissed anyone?"<br>"W-what? Why?"  
>"Just wondering... Do you wanna get changed, your clothes are still a bit damp."<p>

Matt borrowed some of Dom's clothes, feeling a lot more comfortable.  
>"No, since you asked." he said quietly.<br>"Huh?" Dom looked away from his T.V  
>"I've never kissed anyone."<br>"Oh. Do you like anyone?"  
>"Umm... no." <em>Liar.<em>  
>"Don't lie, you're so easily read. Come on, who is it?" Dom grinned.<p>

Matt's face felt hot "No one, I don't know what you're on about."  
>"Matt... This is me you're talking to. Is it 'cos it's a guy you like?" his grey eyes were soft and calm.<br>"What?"  
>"Shh... It's okay, do you think if it bothered me, I'd be playing with your hair or sleeping over with you all the time. Do you think if it bothered me, I wouldn't freak out about sharing a bed with you sometimes, or getting dressed in front of you?"<br>"Dom, just drop it. Please?"  
>"Okay, fine."<p>

They watched T.V for a while before Dom spoke again "I've never kissed anyone either."  
>"No? Do you like anyone?" Matt asked.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Really? Who?"<br>He laughed "I'm not telling you if you won't tell me! Anyway, I think I might just give up."  
>"Aw, why's that?"<p>

He looked down, frowning "They don't seem to be intrested. Sometimes I'd feel like I had a chance but... no, I don't think I do anymore."  
>"Well, then they're stupid, 'cos they'd be lucky to have you." Matt smiled.<br>"You're just saying that." he muttered.  
>"I'm not."<p>

"You know how neither of us have kissed anyone?"  
>"Yeah, I'm familiar with that little fact."<br>"D-do you want to?" Dom's cheeks blazed.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Like... y'know?"  
>Then he got it "Oh... wouldn't that be weird?"<br>Dom shrugged "Just a kiss."  
>Matt thought for a minute, wondering why he was hesitating. "Yeah, okay."<p>

They moved to sit closer together and leaned in. But then Matt pulled away, nervous "Sorry." he mumbled and leaned in again. Their lips touched briefly, then they pulled apart again.  
>Dom cupped Matt's face in his hands and smiled a little "Don't worry about it... this doesn't have to mean anything."<br>Matt nodded and leaned in again. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, before he felt too awkward and moved away again, smiling slightly.  
>"Come on, let's get something to eat." Dom said, walking downstairs.<br>Matt followed, his cheeks flushing red.

He leaned back against the sideboard, looking down. Dom walked up closer to him, and looked at him for a moment.  
>"What?" Matt asked, quietly.<br>"Can I do it again?" he muttered.  
>Matt thought for a second then nodded. He smiled and kissed him again, a little more confident than the first time. He was about to put his hand on his waist, but drew his hand back, hesitant.<br>"It's okay, I said you could... I want you to." he said, his voice barely audible.  
>Dom nodded and pulled him closer.<p>

"Dom! Can you get me another drink please?" Elly called from thew next room.  
>Dom sighed and let him go. "Picks her moments..." he muttered.<p>

"Dom, I better go home, now it's stopped raining." Matt said, standing up.  
>"Um... one more time?" Dom asked smiling.<br>"Seriously, stop asking permission." he laughed "You're such a dork sometimes!"  
>He stood up too, and kissed him enthusiatically.<p>

"Although, you never told me who you liked, even if you are giving up." Matt pointed out.  
>Dom laughed, then saw he was being serious. "Really? I haven't made it obvious?"<br>"No?"  
>"So I play with your hair, let you steal my clothes and let you copy my homework. I always give you hugs, even when you're being irritating, I keep wanting to kiss you, and sleep with you..."<br>"Whoa what?"  
>He rolled his eyes "Not like that! I mean actually falling asleep with you. And you say I'm a dork?"<br>"So... what?"  
>"I like you, Matt. And of course I can't give up on you, even if you don't like me back."<br>Matt mumbled something in response, his face going red.

"What?"  
>"I like you too."<br>Dom grinned, pulling him close "Are you sure you have to go home now?"  
>"Yeah, I'm on babysitting duty." he pulled a face "But, uh... you could always come with me... have a sleepover?"<br>"Yeah, cool. Um, about letting you 'borrow' my clothes, am I ever gonna see my skinny jeans again?"  
>"We'll see."<p> 


End file.
